


Johnstrade ficlet: wearing each other's clothes

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But Sweet, Confident John, Feels, M/M, shy grey, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John really likes it when Greg wears his clothes. Inspiration: prompt idea list on tumblr.





	

“Is that my jumper?”

 

John pointed at Greg's chest, a slight frown on his face as he took in the sight before him.

 

“You know you're ruining it with all your muscles right?”

 

John's frown got a little deeper as he looked at the fabric stretched around Greg's torso. He did like the effect of it, seeing every muscle on Greg's upperbody. The suits he wore normally didn't do him justice at all.

 

“I was cold John, your jumper was the closest.”

 

Greg shrugged a shoulder as he walked past, going to the toilet. John watched him go, checking out his arse as he walked past.

 

“At least you found your own underwear!”

 

He heard Greg grin from behind the door and John couldn't keep a smile of his own face. Greg really did look good in his jumper and the idea of Greg wearing something from his, well, that just turned him on.

 

He waited till Greg was done, standing casually by the door, a half smile, half smirk on his face as Greg came out.

 

“Morning love.”

 

Greg stopped, a goofy expression showing as he looked over at John, his eyes travelling up and down John's body. John gave a full smirk as Greg's eyes rested near John's groin, taking in the contours of his beginning erection, the sleepy expression on his face changing to something deeper.

 

“John.”

 

John licked his lips and he heard Greg suck in a breath. He moved closer, smelling sleep, sex and something pure Greg and his dick gave a tiny twitch as the sent filled his noise. Greg's cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink and John felt pride as he looked at him. He was the one who knew Greg blushed so easily and freely, he knew the sounds Greg made when he was about to come, how he scratched his nails down John's back to urge him on.

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

“G-good.”

 

He was also the only one who knew Greg had a slight stutter when he was nervous and it turned him on even more. He took another step, standing on his tipy toes and planted a kiss on Greg's jaw, feeling the beginning of a stubble form.

 

“Well rested love? Not too soar?”

 

He couldn't keep the smugness and pride out of his voice at the question and Greg's blush got even deeper as he rolled his eyes, trying to act normal and casual.

 

“It's f-fine John.”

John nodded his head, his hand going down to Greg's groin, palming his dick and Greg let out a soft moan. John's other hand went up to Greg's neck, putting a small amount of pressure there to bring Greg down a little.

 

Their mouths connected, John palming Greg's dick again and they both moaned, John's tongue exploring Greg's.

 

“J-John!”

 

John chuckled softly as they parted, giving a gentle bite to Greg's lowerlip before stepping away, a glint of glee in his eyes.

 

“I can't help it love. You look so gorgeous and sexy in my jumper. Makes me want to grab you and drag you into my room again, devour you all over.”

 

Greg let out a growl, moving closer to John but John stepped back, a stern look on his face and Greg couldn't hide his disappointment and frustration.

 

“You have work in about 30 minutes sweetheart, I don't want you to be late.”

 

Greg's face dropped, his eyes going to the floor but John had seen it, that sliver of doubt, of worry. Greg walked past him into the bedroom and John followed, his hand reaching out to take Greg's arm.

 

“Greg don't.”

 

Greg sighed, spinning around, looking at a point next to John's shoulder, his eyes dark and sad.

 

“Greg,love please.” John came closer, his hands cupping Greg's face, making the man look at him. John's heart cracked a little at the storm of emotions in Greg's eyes and he got back up on his tipy toes, placing a firm, hard kiss on Greg's lips before letting go. His dick got a fraction harder by the wideness of Greg's eyes after that, the darker colour, the flame of lust beneath all the other emotions. He loved how Greg responded so strongly, so freely to his kisses and touches, his words and voice. It was intoxicating and dangerous.

 

He took a breath, settling the nerves and thrills in his body as he caught Greg's gaze.

 

“I'm not teasing you love. I mean it when I say I want you in my bed again, claiming you as mine all over, hearing you moan and beg, call out for me, scream my name as you come undone. I want you love. I'll always want you, never doubt that for a second.”

 

“Greg blinked his eyes a few times, the blush that had been residing coming back full force and John saw the softness in Greg's eyes, the hard edges fading.

 

“I want you, all of you. I don't regret it sweetheart, not a second of it. Do you?”

 

John felt relief rush through him as Greg shook his head fiercely, his hands going out to rest on John's hips, pulling them close together.

 

“I just don't want you to be late, I don't want your team asking questions you maybe don't want to answer just yet. I know love, I know you aren't ashamed of me but I also know you like your privacy, I'm the same.”

Greg's mouth closed again as John kissed him sweetly.

 

“Let's get you ready and I'll see you tonight?”

 

“Yes, I, if you?”

 

John gave another stern look and Greg just smiled, leaning in to kiss John once more, pulling out a moan from the man as he did that tongue move John loved.

 

“Oh, you evil man. Go on! Get dressed and ready! I'll see you tonight, maybe then you can wear the jumper and nothing else.”

 

John gave a wink as he slapped Greg's arse before Greg went to the bedroom to change. He heard Greg's yelp of surprise and he couldn't keep his laughter in as he followed Greg inside.

 

Maybe being 5 minutes late wasn't so bad afterall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to keep writing and because I do really like John and Greg as a pair.  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
